


Kill Bill Vol 1: A Tease Too Far

by Emcee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Corsetry, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Tonks's teasing that he's too conventional in bed, Bill sets out to prove just how deviant he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Bill Vol 1: A Tease Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> [Kinky Kristmas](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) 2006 fic.

Tonks was gripped with fear. She knew she shouldn't have stayed so late at the office, trying to finish up her report on the chamber that had been found beneath Malfoy Manor. She had wanted to get it in to Kingsley, but now... Now she wished she had left when Arthur asked her to come to the Burrow for dinner.  
  
The hands had grabbed her from behind before she had time to draw her wand. She had tried to scream, but a gag had been shoved into her mouth. She writhed to escape, but a quick _Incarcerous_ from her attacker had quashed any hope of that.  
  
She had been taken somewhere, bound against a wall. She was blindfolded, gagged and bound. Her clothes were viciously shredded from her body. She was forced to helplessly let the assault occur. Yet, it never came. Her breath was constricted at the leather corset laced up, plumping up her breasts. This was followed by knee-high boots that were laced so tightly, it was as if they were a second skin.  
  
Once she was dressed, the blindfold was pulled from her face. Tonks set her gaze on her robed captor. A cloak and hood obscured all features, but from the husky voice that spoke the binding spell and the tall frame, they were without a doubt male. Tonks tried to speak, but all that came out was a garbled slur, her mouth still gagged.  
  
"Let me get that for you," her captor growled softly. He brought his hands to her mouth, taking the gag from her mouth. "That better?"  
  
Tonks spat at her captor, spittle hitting the mask covering his face. He let out a low chuckle. "Aren't you charming?"  
  
"You bastard!" Tonks rasped, struggling against her bonds. "You're going to pay for this. Once the Order finds out what happened, you're going to spend the rest of your life in Az..."  
  
Tonks trailed off as she spotted a hint of fiery red hair beneath the hood. It was deciding _long_ fiery red hair. She looked around the room. She was in _her_ bedroom. "You _pillock_! Oh, you are going to _wish_ you were going to Azkaban when I get free!"  
  
Bill pulled the mask from his face, revealing his grinning face. "Come on now, Tonks..." He leaned against the wall, only an inch from Tonks now. "You really thought you could keep teasing me about being so vanilla without me taking action?"  
  
"Bill!" Tonks hissed. "You let me go _right now_! You _kidnapped_ me!"  
  
Bill ran his hand up Tonks thigh, his fingers just barely skimming her soft flesh. "That's not all I'm going to do, Nymphadora."  
  
Tonks huffed angrily. "You keep up with that Nymphadora shit and I'll..."  
  
"Ah ah ah..." Bill shook his head and wagged his finger. "You're hardly in a position to be making threats, my dear."  
  
"Bill!" Tonks cried desperately. "This really isn't..."  
  
He took her mouth passionately, cutting her off. He parted her lips with his questing tongue, coaxing hers out to play. Tonks relented, giving into Bill. His hands slipped around waist, resting on the small of her back.  
  
"Bill," Tonks moaned against his mouth.  
  
"Like that, huh?" Bill growled softly. He let one hand slip down, cupping her bottom. "Are you mad at me for kidnapping you?"  
  
Tonks let out a whine, wriggling against him. "You can't do that," she bit her lower lip. "You can't just grab me and..."  
  
She shrieked when Bill brought his palm down hard on her ass. There was a fierce look in Bill's eyes. He leaned in and rasped his teeth against Tonks' ear. "Well, you can't just say I'm too vanilla without paying the consequences."  
  
"Bill, no!" Tonks shrieks began anew as Bill's hand again descended upon her rump. The smacks echoed in the room. "Stoppit!" She cried, but there was a laugh in her voice. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Oh yes you did..." Bill ceased spanking her, now letting his hand rub the warmed flesh. "You meant every. Single. Word. You think I'm too tame." He drew out his wand and flicked it at Tonks' bonds. They released and Tonks slipped down. He caught her in his arms. "Now you've unleashed me. I'm going to show you just how bad I can be."  
  
Bill threw her down onto the bed. Tonks looked up at him, eyes wide as he approached. His expression was one of pure hunger, lust. He tore the black robes from his body. In the process, the tie holding his hair came out. The long red locks spilled over Bill's shoulders, resting on his muscular chest.  
  
Tonks reached up to touch his chest, but he slapped her hand away, glaring at her. "Put your hands on the bed. Don't move them. If you do, you'll be sorry."  
  
Tonks arched a brow. "Oh? Will I?" But she was intrigued to know what Bill had in store for her, so instead of protesting, she placed her hands palm down on the bed. "There. Better?"  
  
"Good girl," Bill purred. He nudged her legs apart and knelt between them. "Keep them like that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tonks sighed. "I'm not moving. So what can you do where I don't--"  
  
She gasped, her eyes going wide. Bill had slipped down and took a long swipe at her clit. Tonks arched her back, raising her ass off the bed. Bill slipped his arms beneath her, supporting her as he delved his tongue into her folds.  
  
Tonks grit her teeth to stop herself from moving her hands. She gripped the sheets in her hands. "Oh God..."  
  
Bill chuckled softly, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue. He teased her opening with his fingers. "Come on, Baby..."  
  
Overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through her, Tonks forgot Bill's command and buried her hands in his hair, urging him to continue. " _Please_."  
  
Bill grabbed Tonk's hands, forcing them away. He pulled himself up from between her legs. He shook his head slowly. "I only had _one rule_."  
  
Keeping a firm hold on her wrists, Bill flipped Tonks onto her knees. He held her arms behind her back as he teased her opening. "And you broke that rule..."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This." Bill thrust into her. Tonks moaned as she was filled with his long shaft. There was something so sinful about this encounter. The feeling of helplessness... Bill's insistence... Tonks felt herself flutter around Bill's thrusting prick. His oral teasing had well prepared her and Tonks felt herself spiralling out of control. Her vision blurred and finally went black as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

* * *

  
"Tonks?"  
  
Dimly, Tonks heard the voice calling out to her. She felt the hand on her cheek.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Mm?"  
  
"Did I break you?" Bill asked, an amused tone in his voice.  
  
Tonks smiled softly as Bill snuggled close to her. "Hm... I should tease you more often."  
  
"You're been teasing me right now," Bill pressed closer to Tonks. "You blacked out before I finished."  
  
Tonks sat up. "Oh did I?" She smirked. "Well... I guess I'm going to have to pay you back." She picked up his wand, her smile absolutely wicked. "For calling me Nymphadora..."


End file.
